La vida no siempre es dura, también tiene cosas buenas
by The-Pierot
Summary: Alejandro es un chico de 17 años que nació ciego, no quiere ser una carga para sus padres Antonio y Lovino por eso trabajo muy duro para ser un chico un poco mas independiente, conocerá a amigos y profesores que lo estarán apoyando en la escuela y en donde también conocerá a cierto ruso que lo hará sentirse diferente como ¿enamorado?
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencias**_: Hasta ahora ninguna apenas el prologo

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya ^^.

* * *

**~Prologo~**

Alejandro Francisco Hernández Carriedo Vargas es un chico de 17 años de edad, cabello café oscuro y unos ojos color negro intenso, pero desde que nació es ciego, sus padres Antonio y Lovino lo cuidan y quieren mucho, pero a el no le gusta que lo traten como a un inútil por ser ciego de hecho el es muy independiente no quería ser una carga para sus padres así que trabajo muy duro para estar sin tantos cuidados, el puede vestirse solo, se guía por las etiquetas de la ropa aunque claro a veces le quedaba algo al revés y Lovino tenia que ayudarlo también Antonio le dejaba la ropa arreglada para mañana en su escritorio para que solo se levantara y se vistiera, también sabe ubicarse en su casa contando los cuadros y sintiendo la textura de las paredes para ir de cuarto en cuarto también ayudaban mucho su bastón para que no tropezara con nada y los carteles en braille que pegaron en las puertas para saber cual era el baño, su cuarto, etc.

Va a la escuela como un chico normal y convive con con sus compañeros, pero también tiene a algunos profesores que le ayudan con las lecciones de la clase entre ellos son Kiku Honda un japonés algo serio pero amable, el le ayuda con la materia de historia, Ludwing Beilschmidt un alemán que es algo estricto y serio pero es buena persona y le tiene paciencia a Alejandro por su condición, le ayuda con la materia de matemáticas, también esta Feliciano Vargas el es su tío, el hermano menor de Lovino, Feliciano se ofreció a ayudar a Alejandro con la mataría de ciencias y aunque era algo distraído y algo infantil se tomaba enserio su trabajo a ellos tres les tiene mucha confianza pues siempre se encuentra con ellos además de la escuela, Feliciano va mucho a su casa para visitar a sus padres, para ver como esta y siempre van con el Kiku y Ludwing, además Feliciano y Ludwing tienen una relación y al parecer Kiku tiene una relación con un Griego llamado Heracles Karpusi a veces iba a la casa y hablaba con el, Heracles trabaja como doctor, a veces revisaba a Alejandro para saber si esta todo en orden o si enfermo.

Entre sus compañeros de clase están Alfred y Matthew ellos son hermanos gemelos, a ellos también ya los conocía por parte de unos amigos de su padre Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland, se lleva muy bien con ellos aunque a veces Alfred suele ser una molestia lo hace sin querer era algo distraído y Matthew es algo tímido, siempre que habla, a Alejandro le cuesta un poco de trabajo escucharlo, como ellos se conocen desde pequeños a Francis y Antonio se les ocurrió meter a Alejandro a la misma escuela y clase con Alfred y Matthew para que lo cuidaran, Alejandro se opuso al principio, no quería niñeras en le escuela que lo estuvieran vigilando a cada momento, pero al final Antonio y Lovino lograron convencerlo, al final no fue tan malo logro hacer mas amigos como un chico llamado Roderich Edelstein, sino fuera por que tanto Roderich como Alejandro amaban la música nunca se hubieran conocido, el tiene una novia llamada Elizaveta Héderváry a ella también la conoce es muy amigable y amable, Wang Yao es un chico

agradable y muy simpático y por ultimo estaba un chico con al que al parecer solo el, Yao y a veces Matthew se juntaban con el, se llama Iván Braginski a pesar de los rumores que andaban por la escuela a ellos tres no les importo y lo conocieron el era muy diferente a esos estúpidos rumores decían que era un demonio, que estaba loco y que si te acercabas a el no aparecías al día siguiente, resulto que termino siendo la persona mas amable y tierna del mundo, y de donde comenzaría la historia.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

Por favor denme una oportunidad soy nueva en escribir Fanfics y si tal vez sea algo corto TT-TT, Pero apenas es el prologo luego sigue lo demás :D, si todo sale bien subiré el siguiente fic.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencias: **_Un Alfred celosillo.

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya ^^.

* * *

-Recuerden que el trabajo es para el lunes y cuenta para su calificación- avisaba el profesor Kiku mientras la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada de clases para empezar el tan esperado fin de semana comienso a sonar.

Mientras los alumnos estaban saliendo a toda prisa de el aula por llegar a echar la flojera" en sus casas", Kiku se acerco a Alejandro que estaba acomodando sus cosas, en su mochila con cuidado.

-¿Tienes alguna duda con la lección o con el trabajo?- la pregunto Kiku para asegurarse de que Alejandro no tuviera complicaciones con el tema.

-No, no he tenido ningún problema con la lección, lo entendí todo perfectamente- le dijo sonriente Alejandro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y usaba su bastón para llegar a la salida, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo.

-bueno, de todas formas voy a ir a tu casa con Feliciano y Ludwing, por si se te dificulta algo hay voy a estar, esta bien.

-esta bien, al rato nos vemos Kiku, adiós- se despidió Alejandro alegremente, no le gustaba que se preocuparan tanto por el, pero la verdad tenia solo una pequeña duda para el trabajo pero no quería quitarle el tiempo a Kiku, además ya sospechaba que iría a su casa, por eso no le dijo nada.

Afuera del aula lo esperaban Alfred y Matthew, ellos lo cuidaban en la escuela mientras esperaban a Antonio para que recogiera a Alejandro, como Alfred ya tenia auto no tenían problemas en esperar a Antonio.

-Rápido Ale, que la cafetería ya casi cierra y quiero comer algo antes de irme- lo estaba molestando Alfred mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda, lo que era peligroso pues estaban bajando las escalera.

-Ya deja de molestarlo, que no ves que estamos por las escaleras- regañaba Matthew al tonto de Alfred, como es que no se daba cuanta de que estaban en las escaleras y lo peligroso que era ya estar empujando a alguien en las escaleras, peor cuando el chico estaba ciego.

-Si, ya as le caso a tu hermano además ya comiste en el receso ¿no?, también en la clase te escuche que andabas masticando algo atrás de mi, si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gordito- le decía mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el estomago.

-Pues es que tengo hambre- replico Alfred como niño pequeño.

-Haaa, mejor vamos por su comida antes de que se ponga más enfadoso.

-Y eso que no lo has escuchado cuando no tiene la comida que quiere cuando esta en casa, si no es lo que pide se pone histérico y hace berrinches como un niño de 5 años jajajajaja- se empezó a reír Matthew al recordar las veces que vio a su hermano MAYOR hacer berrinches así.

-jajajajaja no puedo creer que seas tan grande y berrinchudo- se ríe Alejandro de su amigo tan infantil.

-ya dejen de burlarse de mi- se quejo Alfred, avergonzado

-jajajajaja bueno ya vamos por tu comida, pero que sea rápido, Antonio se va a preocupar si no me encuentra.

Llegaron a la cafetería y Alfred se compro una hamburguesa con queso, mientras que Matthew y Alejandro se compraron unos juegos de frutas.

De camino a la salida se encontraron con Yao corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar con ellos, con unas cartas en las manos.

-los he estado buscando por todos lados – aru- les decía el pobre jadeando.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo?- le preguntaba Matthew preocupado.

-Y que es eso que tienes en las manos- Alfred señalaba las cartas.

-Ha si, de eso les venia hablar-les explicaba Yao recobrando un poco el aliento – Roderich nos invito a su concierto de piano es en 2 semanas, por el cumpleaños de Ale-aru- les decía mientras les daba las cartas.

-pero ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo el?- pregunto Alejandro.

-Como es algo muy importante para el y además que es como un regalo por tu cumpleaños, quiere estar seguro de que no cometerá errores, ya sabes como es de perfeccionista.

-mmm, no me gusta que se tome tantas molestias por mi.

-Hay Ale no seas así tu eres el mas joven de todos, como si fueras nuestro hermanito pequeño-aru.

-Si, además ya vas a cumplir 18- le decía Alfred, mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

-Bueno ya tampoco es para tanto y ya deja de zarandearme que voy a tirar mi jugo.

-Oigan ¿no saben donde esta Iván-aru?, necesito darle también su carta.

-creo que se fue ya- dijo algo enojado Alfred no le agradaba Iván, siempre estaba muy cerca de Alejandro y eso no le gustaba.

-Bueno de todas formas, se la puedo llevar mañana-aru, hasta el lunes adiós-aru- se despidió Yao corriendo hacia la salida

-ADIÓS!- se despidieron todos.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse Matthew se dio cuanta de algo.

-Oye Alejandro.

-Mande.

-Creo que olvidaste tu sudadera.

Alejandro termino se termino el jugo y luego comenzó a palparse los brazos y el pecho, se dio cuanta de que afectivamente no tenia su sudadera encima, palpo dentro de la mochila y tampoco estaba hay, luego recordó que la había dejado en la clase de Historia, en el segundo piso.

-Maldición, tengo que ir por ella al aula, horita regreso- les decía Alejandro mientras se alejaba con su bastón.

-No quieres que mejor yo vaya por el- le decía Matthew a Alejandro

-No así estoy bien, si llega Antonio le dicen que horita regreso.

-seguro.

-si estoy bien- les dijo mientras se iba, no quería molestarlos con sus problemas el podía arreglárselas solo, simplemente es una sudadera – espérenme en la salida.

Mientras los demás se iban a la salida, Alejandro subía las escaleras un poco rápido pero con cuidado, iba palpando las puertas hasta encontrar el que estaba en braille en donde decía "historia", entro y comenzó a palpar las mesa bancos, por suerte era el primero de la fila sino tardaría un poco mas en encontrar la sudadera, la tomo y salió del aula, pero no recordó un charco de agua cuando iba a bajar las escaleras y resbalo…

..::-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+::..

-Veo a los chicos de Arthur y Francis, pero no veo al nuestro, ¿donde estará?- se preguntaba preocupado Antonio que estaba en el auto junto con Lovino buscando a su hijo.

-vamos a preguntarles, a los chicos, espero que Ale esta bien- dijo Lovino bajándose del carro y Antonio hizo lo mismo.

-Oigan mocosos ¿saben en donde esta Alejandro?- les pregunto Lovino

-olvido su sudadera en el aula y fue a buscarla- le respondió Alfred

-y ¿por que no fueron con el?- le pregunto Antonio

-Le dijimos que si mejor íbamos nosotros por ella, pero el insistió en ir solo- le respondió Matthew

-Bueno, solo fue por la sudadera que podría salir mal- dijo Antonio

-AHHHHHHH!- todos escucharon el grito y sabían muy bien de quien provenía.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la escuela, solo esperaban que no haya sucedido nada grave.

..::-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+::..

Resbalo y puedo sentir como comenzaba a caer hacia adelante y soltó un grito, se estaba preparando para la caída y los golpes pero alguien lo abrazo justo a tiempo, el también lo abrazo muy fuerte a el o ella quien lo haya salvado de esa peligrosa caída, cuando se le paso el susto del resbalón se dio cuenta de que su salvador era muy alto, palpo un poco la espalda y se dio cuanta de que llevaba una bufanda y solo podía ser…

-¿estas bien, Da?- le preguntado con su típico tono infantil

-S-si, estoy bien mu-muchas gracias Iván- aun se aferraba a el con algo de fuerza.- ¿pero como es que seguías aquí?, creí que te habías ido hace rato- le pregunto Alejandro soltando a Iván y este le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras, esta vez Alejandro iba con mas cuidado pasando su bastón por todos lados.

-Bueno, es que la profesora de Iván le pidió que llevara unos papeles a la dirección y cuando Salí vi que habías vuelto al aula y quería estar seguro de que estabas bien- Iván tenia abrazado de la cintura a Alejandro para tenerlo mas seguro, Alejandro estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta, sintió que su cara estaba algo caliente era un sonrojo.

-m-muchas gracias, esta es la segunda vez que me salvas.

..::+-+-+-Flashback-+-+-::..

En el receso Alejandro se había alejado un momento de sus amigos para ir a beber un poco de agua y por accidente se topo con el busca pleitos de la escuela, arrastro a Alejandro hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, al cieguito de la escuela- decía mientras se acercaba a Alejandro.

-Por favor yo no le he hecho nada a nadie déjeme en paz- empezó a retroceder pero fue detenido por la pared.

-Lose, pero es que eres muy lindo, si no fuera por tu cabello hubiera pensado que eras una chica- acorralo a Alejandro contra la pared –he estado esperando a que te alejaras de tus amiguitos y mira que momento tan oportuno-Alejandro intento alejarlo, pero el lo tomo de las muñecas.

-POR FAVOR, SUÉLTAME!- comenzó a gritar Alejandro asustado y como si sus llamadas de auxilio hubiera sido escuchadas el tipo lo soltó, alguien lo había empujado hacia atrás.

-No deberías de aprovecharte de el por su condición, será mejor que nunca te vuelvas a acerques a el, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias, esta bien Da- Alejandro intento reconocer la voz que sonaba un poco infantil de su salvador pero nunca la había escuchado antes.

-S-si e-e-esta bien lo dejare en paz- Alejandro solo pudo escuchar como salía huyendo de allí.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, no se que me hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti, ¿puedo saber cual es tu nombre?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi nombre es Iván Braginski y tu eres Alejandro verdad.

-Si, muchas gracias Iván, eres muy diferente de lo que me habían dicho, de esos rumores feos que hablan mal de ti, esos idiotas ni siquiera se toman la molestia de conocerte.

-Enserio, no los crees.

-claro que no, nunca me han gustado los rumores prefiero conocer a las personas yo mismo-

-y ¿Alejandro no quisiera ser amigo de Iván?

- Me encantaría, si quieres puedes acompañarme con mis otros amigos para que los conozcas- Alejandro comenzó a caminar con su bastón, pero fue detenido por un abrazo que le dio Iván y se dio cuanta de que era muyyy alto, tal vez por eso le tenían miedo.

-Muchas gracias, haces a Iván muy feliz.

- seremos muy buenos amigos! espera a que conozcas a los demás seguro y te llevas muy bien con ellos, amm, ya puedes soltarme.

..::+-+-+-Fin del Flashback+-+-+-::..

-ALEJANDRO, MI NIÑO ESTAS BIEN!- gritaba desesperado Antonio y Lovino, cuando llegaron sintieron un gran alivio al ver que no le había pasado nada también se habían dado cuanta de que tenia compañía, los dos salieron corriendo hacia Alejandro dándole un fuerte abrazo sorpresa que sobresalto un poco a Alejandro.

-waa, que me están asfixiando suéltenme- intento soltarse, pero ese si que era un abrazo de oso.

-Mocoso tonto, como se te ocurre asustarnos así que rayos paso- le regañaba preocupado Lovino

-Solo di un pequeño resbalón y ya es todo solo me asuste un poco- mintió un poco no les diría a sus padres que casi se mata por un pequeño resbalón, lo tendría mas preocupados y eso era lo que menos quería.

-No te paso nada verdad, ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunto Antonio, soltando un poco a Alejandro para poder ver si no tenia ni un rasguño.

-Si, ya estoy bien ni que fuera para tanto- Alejandro alejo un poco a Antonio y Lovino necesitaba algo de aire.

-Ale, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alfred llegando con Matthew, Alfred al ver a Iván hay cambio su cara de preocupación a una de rencor, nunca le había caído bien y menos si estaba tan cerca de Alejandro, el ya lo conocía desde que eran niños, el siempre ha estado con el, no podía llegar ese ruso y arruinar la oportunidad de conquistar a Alejandro, no, no se lo permitiría.

-Ya vámonos Matt- dejo mientras se retiraba de la escena.

-pero no quieres saber como esta.

-sus padres ya están aquí, vámonos si no los nuestro también se pondrán histéricos.

-esta bien.

Los dos se fueron dejando solos a los demás.

-Tu debes de ser Iván Braginski un placer en conocerte-

-juju, muchas gracias, también es un placer conocerlos Da- dijo mientras sonreía infantilmente –Bueno los dejo ya me tengo que ir, luego mis hermanas se preocuparan, con permiso- terminando la frase se despidió con un movimiento con la mano, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Alejandro y esta al instante se volvió a sonrojar.

-Ale, ya tan rápido con pareja, mi mocoso ya ha crecido~- decía Lovino mientras volvía a abrazar a Alejandro.

-Ha~ mi niño ya a crecido- decía Antonio abrazándose de Lovino.

-Ya cálmense, solo se despidió de mi es todo, vámonos a casa de una vez, tengo hambre- termino de decir eso se volvió a sonrojar.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_****_Perdonen si me tarde es que estoy en tiempo de exámenes por las vacaciones, pero aquí me tienen con el segundo capitulo, intentare subir cada semana y si no aparece no se asusten tarde o temprano subiré. The-Pierot Fuera :3


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDÓNENME, PERDÓNENME, PERDÓNENME** por tardarme tanto, no se asusten seguiré el fic hasta que lo termine, apenas acabo de salir de vacaciones TT-TT y estuve hasta el tope con proyectos y exámenes para el bimestre que no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero al fin soy libre. Gracias por sus _reviews_ y criticas las tomare en cuanta! ^^

* * *

Después del pequeño susto de hace rato, Antonio, Lovino y Alejandro subieron al auto para regresar a su casa, mientras Antonio arrancaba el auto, Alejandro saco de su bolcillo su reproductor de música, se coloco los audífonos y para relajarse empezó a escuchar a su violinista favorita "**Lindsey Stirling**", sus otros tipos de música eran el rock y el metal, también le gustaba mucho como tocaba Roderich el piano, estaba emocionado por oírlo tocar, estar junto con sus amigos y pasar un buen rato, se sentía muy feliz por tener amigos tan atentos y divertidos, tan hipnotizado estaba con la música y a sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando su "madre" le estaba hablando.

- Hey Ale, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?, ¿alguna novedad?- pregunto Lovino a Alejandro.

- Ha?... o si- se quito los audífonos de su reproductor y busco la invitación de Roderich en la bolsa de su mochila, la tomo y se la entrego a Lovino - Roderich invito a los chicos y a mí a su concierto de piano, es en dos semanas, dijo que es por mi cumpleaños.

- Que lindo de su parte, es un excelente regalo- dijo Lovino leyendo la invitación.

- y la fecha quedo exacta con la de tu cumpleaños- dijo Antonio, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

- Bueno, era la fecha perfecta, también está practicando mucho para que todo sea perfecto…, Ha casi se me olvida, Kiku me dijo que más tarde iban a venir a la casa mi tío Feli, Ludwing y el- terminando de hablar se volvió a poner los audífonos.

- A si, Feliciano ya me había llamado dijo que traería comida, supongo que será pasta o tal vez pizza, de todos modos todo lo que cocina es delicioso- Lovino comenzó a babear al imaginarse la comida que traería su hermano.

-Tú también cocinas muy delicioso Lovi~- Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa a Lovino, este salió de su trance y giro su cara para verlo.

-Te gusta como cocino, creía que te gustaba más la comida de Feliciano- Lovino voltio la cara.

- Los dos cocinan muy bien la diferencia es que…-Antonio se detuvo en una luz roja- a mi me gusta más tu comida- tomo el mentón de Lovino con la mano, la voltio y le plato en baso en los labios y Lovino se sonrojo al instante –Ya cállate bastardo me avergüenzas, acelera de una vez que la luz ya cambio- Lovino voltio el rostro sonrojado, lo que le causo una gran ternura a Antonio.

-Haaaa, Por eso te amo tanto mi hermoso Lovino- dijo Antonio acelerando en auto, no sin antes darle otro beso a Lovino en la mejilla.

-Y tú eres mi adorado bastardo.

Alejandro había escuchado toda la conversación de sus padres, siempre le había dado gracia la forma en que su madre, le demostraba cariño a Antonio, pero además se preguntaba cómo se sentirá estar enamorado, siempre había escuchado que se sentían mariposas en el estomago o algo así, de lo que estaba seguro es de que cuando esta con Iván se siente diferente algo así como seguridad y calma cuando esta junto a el, además no era la primera vez que le besaba la mejilla, con tan solo recordarlo se sonrojo, estaba enamorado.

Al llegar a su casa, Alejandro fue directo a su habitación, para dejar su mochila, darse una ducha y cambiarse con ropa que previamente Antonio dejo en su cama, al bajar a la sala se sentía más cómodo y fresco tomo uno de de sus libros en braille, se acomodo en el sillón subiendo los pies, hay también estaban Antonio y Lovino viendo la tele, no había problema, pues el sillón era bastante grande, por las constantes visitas de su cariñoso tío y sus agradables amigos.

Después de un rato llamaron a la puerta, sabiendo de quienes se trataban, Lovino atendió la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con muy alegre hermano abrazando el brazo de su pareja y al lado de ellos estaban Kiku y Heracles, quien traía una caja un poco grande.

-Ciao! Como has estado fratello- saludaba muy animadamente Feliciano.

-Muy bien, pasen que aquí afuera hace mucho frio- Lovino volvió a entrar a la casa dejando pasar a los invitados.

Antonio y Alejandro se levantaron para recibirlos, Feliciano fue el primero en abrazar a Alejandro y este le regreso el abrazo cariñosamente.

- Ale~! ¿Como estas mi pequeño sobrino?- decía Feliciano mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Alejandro.

-Estoy muy bien tío Feli y ya no soy tan pequeño el sábado que sigue tendré 18.

-Haaaa~ yo no quiero que crezcas, quiero que sigas siendo mi pequeño sobrino- Feliciano apretó mas a Alejandro.

-Perdón tío Feli, pero me estas aplastando y … no puedo respirar- decía Alejandro mientras se separaba poco a poco de Feliciano y tomar un poco de aire, al recuperar aire siguió recibiendo a Ludwing, Kiku y Heracles, quien le dio la caja que tenía antes y Alejandro tenía una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Alejandro.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte y de Kiku- dijo Heracles –Como no podre venir a tu cumpleaños, te daré tu regalo más temprano.

-¿Por qué no puedes venir?- pregunto Alejandro bajando la cabeza.

-Un amigo del hospital me cubrió la semana pasada, ahora el necesita que lo ayude, además no podía esperar a dártelo, Vamos ábrelo, estamos seguros de que te encantara.

-Siii!- dijo Alegre Alejandro, se sentó en el sillón y quito la tapa de la caja, metió la mano y pudo sentir que era peludo, con orejas, cuatro patas y cola, además parecía pequeño y delgado para ser un cachorro, solo podía ser…

- Un GATOO!- grito alegre Alejandro, tomando al gato y comenzó a acariciarlo, el pequeño gatito se acostumbro a el y empezó a ronronear, para luego acomodarse al lado de Alejandro – ¿Como se llama?

.- No tiene Nombre, tu se lo puedes poner – dijo Kiku sentándose a su lado acompañado de Heracles.

-Mmm… ¿es hembra o macho? –

- Es hembra – respondió Heracles.

-mmm… entonces creo que la llamare… - Estuvo un rato pensando hasta que le llego un nombre que le gusto mucho – ¡Luna!

- Luna… me gusta, bonito nombre – dijo Kiku acariciando la cabeza de la gata.

- Gracias –

..::-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+::..

Como se esperaba Lovino, su hermano trajo lo que esperaba, una siempre deliciosa y caliente pasta. La cena transcurrió normalmente, todos charlando tranquila y cómodamente Alejandro fue el primero en terminar luego de agradecer la comida y retirarse se fue directo a su habitación con su gato, para jugar con el tranquilamente, estaba muy feliz de poder tener una mascota, sobretodo un gato, le encantaba su pelaje tan suave y esponjoso. Después de un rato, Alejandro había recordado el libro que estaba leyendo y tenia muchas ganas de terminarlo por lo que dejo a la gata y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a la sala al ir bajando las escaleras pudo oir sus voces mas cerca, supuso que ya habían terminado de comer y estaban en la sala. Se acerco y escucho con cuidado de lo que estaban hablando.

- Feliciano, ¿puedes cuidar de Alejandro, mientras no estamos? - Pregunto Antonio.

-Ve~ claro que puedo, siempre lo he cuidado desde que era un bebe y ahora Ludwing también vendrá conmigo, solo que ahora no podre llevarlo a la escuela, con el fin de curso todo se pone alborotado- respondió Feliciano.

- y si le pregunta a Arthur o a Francis si pueden llevarlo a la escuela- Dijo Kiku.

- Ahh~ tienes razón pero creo que solo voy a poder contar con Arthur, el siempre esta disponible cuando le pido algún favor, también tendría que cuidarlo en la mañana por que empezaran las vacaciones- Dijo Antonio.

- De que están hablando ¿se van a ir?- Al fin Alejandro intervino en la conversación, no le gustaba que sus padres salieran sin avisarle antes y sobretodo, ¿Por qué le estaban eligiendo una niñera?

- A-Alejandro- Todos voltearon a ver a Alejandro que estaba a los pies de las escaleras con una cara de ligera preocupación.

- ¿Es por alguna entrevista otra vez?- Pregunto Alejandro, lo que sucedía era que los padres de Alejandro eran muy famosos, Lovino era un actor retirado pero aun seguía siendo muy famoso y todavía siguiendo recibiendo regalías por sus excelentes actuaciones en diferentes obras de teatro y películas famosas, Antonio Sigue siendo un escritor reconocido por sus novelas de misterio y romance y por eso las revistas con mas prestigio le pedían escribir artículos sobre literatura y entre otras, por lo que constantemente salían mucho de casa y dejaban a Alejandro al cuidado de sus confiables amigos, eso era lo que Alejandro entendía perfectamente, pero ahora el era mayor, un adulto, no necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

- Hijo, tu sabes el por que nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Lovino acercándose a Alejandro y llevándolo hasta un lugar libre en el sillón – o, ¿Es que quieres acompañarnos?

-No, no, siempre me aburro cuando voy, además no me gusta viajar en avión- Dijo Alejandro rápidamente, al recordar la ultima vez que acompaño a sus padres a eventos como esos, Aburridos y tediosos. Pero el avión no le gustaba para nada con tantas turbulencias, además de que los asientos no eran muy cómodos, prefería cien veces, estar en su como y caliente colchón que en esa fría e incomoda lata voladora.

- ¿no quieres que mejor posponga el viaje? –pregunto Antonio.

-No, Tampoco es eso, me gusta que salgan de casa – a Alejandro no le gustaba, tener a sus padres siempre en casa, cuando tenían algún compromiso y tenían que salir no se sentía triste, de hecho le gustaba por que así el y sus padres tenían su tiempo a solas – Es solo que ya soy un adulto, por que me tenían que cuidar el tío Feli y Arthur.

-No nos gusta dejarte solo, además que pasa si alguien entra en la casa, quien sabe lo que te pueda pasar- Dijo preocupado Lovino.

-Mira el lado positivo, si viene Arthur te aseguro que vienen Matt y Alfred, estar entretenido, también le puedes avisar a tus amigos – Antonio se acerco al oído de Alejandro y le susurro – También puede venir tu simpático amigo Iván, es un buen chico y por ser mayor te daré permiso de salir con el.

Alejandro no se lo podía creer, Iván en su casa, junto a el y su padre lo estaba aprobando para salir con el, Tenia que ser un sueño.

-¿Es en enserio?, ¿no es una broma?- pregunto Alejandro sonrojado.

- Si es enserio, tu madre y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y estas conociendo el amor, por eso te dejaremos también a su cuidado.

- ¿Pero como?, si yo tampoco conozco su dirección.

- Es un secretito – contesto Lovino

- Pero, el y yo todavía no somos pareja.

- Pero si cuando le dije que tenia que venir a verte acepto de inmediato, tarde o temprano se te va a declarar o quizás sea al revés - Dijo Antonio.

- Bu-bueno… ¿cuando se piensan ir? – pregunto un sonrojado Alejandro.

- Pasado mañana, duraremos el tiempo suficiente para regresar a tu cumpleaños, no te preocupes, , además ya solo te queda esta semana de escuela y después estarás de vacaciones tendrás tu primera semana de vacaciones con el- Dijo Lovino acariciando la cabeza de Alejandro.

Cuando ya todo había quedado claro, dejaron de lado el tema y hablaron de cosas sin importancia para pasar el tiempo, después de un rato a Alejandro le estaba ganando el sueño y se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y de sus tíos, al llegar se acomodo en la cama y al instante, Luna se acurruco a su lado proporcionándose calor mutuamente, Alejandro se sentía tan feliz, sus padres estaban aprobando a Iván y sobretodo estaban seguros de que serian pareja. Después de un rato Alejandro callo en un profundo sueño.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Antonio y Lovino seguían conversando con sus amigos, después de una hora los invitados se despidieron y dejaron la casa para ir a descansar y dejar a sus anfitriones dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Antonio llamo a Arthur.

..::-+-+En casa de Arthur-+-+::..

Era sábado por la mañana, Francis, Arthur, Matthew y Alfred se encontraban desayunando, Alfred le hablaba a Matthew de cómo le había ido en su entrenamiento de basquetbol, mientras Francis aprovecho la distracción de sus hijos, para besar a su "esposa" que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo el periódico, al sentir el beso este le respondió sin dudar, hasta que sintió como Francis pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

-O-oye idiota a-aquí no- murmuraba para que solo Francis lo escuchara.

-Pero ayer no me dejaste hacerlo, ya no puedo aguantar las ganas- Dicho esto comenzó a besarle el cuello a Arthur, cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, el timbre de el teléfono lo "salvo" y fue corriendo hasta el.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- Hablaba deprisa, mientras se acomodaba un poco la camisa.

-Buenos días Arthur soy yo, Antonio

-Buenos días Antonio ¿Que se te ofrece?.

-Bueno… Lovino y yo, nos vamos a ir a un viaje de negocios, estaremos ausentes un tiempo y me preguntaba si podrías cuidar de Alejandro por las mañanas, ya que, Feliciano y Ludwing van a poder estar con el por las tardes y por cierto… también… si no tienes problemas en llevarlo a la escuela.

-Pues, no tengo nada que hacer en las mañanas, así que puedes contar conmigo.

-¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias Arthur te debo una.

-No, esta bien, sin cuidado, por cierto ¿cuando se van?.

-El lunes por la noche.

-Ok! Entonces estaré hay el martes en la mañana.

-Otra vez muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-Ya, ya. Como te dije, sin cuidado.

- Ha, casi se me olvidaba, también pueden venir Matt y Alfred.

-Que bueno, por que siempre que los dejo solos en casa todo es un desastre, al menos así estarán entretenidos con Alejandro, no te preocupes procurare llegar temprano para que no llegue tarde.

- Esta bien, Adiós, cuídate.

-Igual tu, adiós – se despidió, para luego colgar el teléfono.

- ¿Quien llamo? – dijo algo molesto Francis, por su plan fallido.

-Era Antonio, me pregunto si podía llevar a la escuela al pequeño Alejandro, porque se haría a un viaje de negocios con Lovino- respondió Arthur volviéndose a sentar en la mesa para comer.

-Vas a ir verdad- dijo Francis.

-Por supuesto que si, es nuestro amigo, además no puedo dejar a Alejandro solo- dijo Arthur.

- ¿nosotros podemos ir también?- pregunto Alfred.

- Claro, Antonio dijo que también podían venir.

Alfred se puso tan feliz que salió corriendo a su cuarto y se aventó en la cama, al fin era su oportunidad para conquistar a Alejandro, desde que lo conoció le robo el corazón y no permitiría que nadie se interponga entre el y Alejandro, Nadie.

_**continuara...**_

Bueno mejor tarde que nunca actualizar, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo libre.

sobre **lindsey stirling: **es una violinista que junta la música eléctrica con el violín, también hace "dupsteps" con el, toca bien chingon XD. pues les dejo el nombre por si se animes a escucharla. The-Pierot fuera :3


End file.
